Some three-dimensional (3D) virtual objects (e.g., assets) intended for mixed reality (MR), virtual reality (VR), and augmented reality (AR) (collectively MR) displays may have more complexity than is necessary for a satisfactory user experience. For example, a large polygon count (e.g., polycount) in hidden portions of an asset, such as the interior, do not add much for a satisfactory user experience in some systems, but yet can notably increase rendering and download time. This can unnecessarily slow frame rate and transfer speeds, resulting in a degraded user experience. Some assets may be generated for certain high-end platforms, but then used in systems having tighter storage and processing constraints. For example, some MR display platforms may impose constraints for storage and processing, further inhibiting satisfactory rendering as perceived by the user. Manual editing of individual assets to find a better balance point for asset complexity versus performance is time consuming and often sub-optimal.